shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samon Stormblade
Introduction Samon Stormblade is a rookie pirate from The Island of Lost Swords. She has been fighting with a axe since she was six years old and knows nothing else but battle. However that does not stop the romantic soul that lives inside that hunk of iron and flesh. Samon is a big fan of romance novels, poetry, and female heroes. She has a stern hatred for skimpy armor and she despises lose women. Samon name comes off as a misspelling of the word Salmon. The reason for that is because it is a misspelling of the word Salmon. When she was just a babe she was found by a barbarian war chief. The Chief tried to name her after the fish that swam in the river he found her in, but he did not know how to spell very well. So when he wrote out her name he spelled it wrong. When later confronted about it he said that he meant it that way all along. Appearance Samon is a young eighteen year old maiden with pearly white skin and beautiful pincer shape blue eyes. Her eyes color matches that of the sea and has a calmness that will lull you to sleep like the sound of the ocean. Oh and she is covered from head to toe in well trained muscles, battle scars, and a weird birthmark on the back of her neck. However all of that is not important. What is important is the fact that she has blonde hair, which she keeps in a bland ponytail. Most of the time Samon can be seen in her plate armor. The armor still shines a bit, but it is covered with small scratches and dents from battle. Almost her entire body is covered by steel, but her legs are protected by a pair of thick brown pants. The reason for this is for her to add a bit more mobility into her fighting style. When Samon does go out, she is usually wearing her plate armor. When she is at home however it is a different story. She mostly wears a white wife beater and a pair of brown shorts that are held onto her waist by a white rope. Always at Samon's side is her trusty pole axe. Jut to make this clear Samon's poke axe is not your standard pole axe. Her weapon is simply a battle axe with a very long pole. It does not have the combination of pieces one would expect with a actual pole axe. Personality Samon is a unique girl. She spits on the idea of maidenhood and prefers to dress like a young man. At the same time however she is a hopeless romantic and desires to be a frilly dress wearing maiden at court. However Samon can never bear the shame of wearing such a dress. She just finds it to be too frilly and would rather be caught naked on the battlefield than to wear one out in public. Samon has a great hatred for bikini armor. Her hatred for the stuff comes from the Warrior Group that exit on her home island. Warrior Group is a organization of female warriors who take young female children and turn them into fearsome bikini wearing death machines. Samon and a group of their young trainees got into many arguments as she grew up. Their way of fighting conflicted with her own and eventually they grew to hate each other. Samon saw them as modestyless hussies who shamed the battlefield and they saw her as a foolish flat chested wench. It should be noted that Samon also hates perverts and women who expose themselves in perverted ways. She believes a women should be covered up at all times with the exception of beaches and pools. Any other place than those two she thinks a female should wear proper clothing. Another warning note should be that Samon hates swordsmen. During her time fighting Samon has run into a lot of obnoxious swordsmen. Now she has a bad taste in her mouth for the weapon. In her mind swordsmen are arrogant dirt bags who think the sword is the greatest invention since the wheel. She thinks that they see themselves as the apex of all warrior classes and she detest the fact that they do not stop talking about the way of the sword. Abilities and Powers History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Axe User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Warrior Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Mercenary Category:Knight Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:Otaku Flames